pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Fillet-O-Fish
Welcome! I recently became an admin/sysop/something here. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I didn't try to become a sysop here, but I guess that whatever amount I was editing met the requirements- I'm not exactly sure what they are again, I'm not too consistent. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Glad to have you here! I am the head admin here and would be happy to answer all of your questions. Also if you need help on your pikmin game just ask anyone. We're all nice and will help you. If you need any inspiration for the game you can check out some of the other fanon games by hovering your mouse over the user created games section on the left side of your screen and clicking on any of the things that pop out. Also can I help you with your pikmin game? All I need are some basic ideas for enemies, story, characters, etc. As soon as I have some of those I will start helping. First I need the basic ideas enemies and the story and later the characters. MOTHER I don't like Mother 1- I've never played it, but it doesn't interest me (most RPGs don't). I've played Mother 2/EarthBound and I kind of liked it, only the game is a little too slow-paced for me, and the rolling counter scrolls way too quickly in battle. Plus, getting mushroomized is pretty much death for Ness and co. whenever I play. And then there's Mother 3. One of the best games ever, I think. I've beaten it and I'm playing through it a second time! I love Nintendo for Pikmin and Zelda, but I don't think that they did the Mother series justice... Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I can't really list my favorite games 1-10 because I really haven't thought it out, but here are a few in no particular order. *Pikmin *Pikmin 2 *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (probably my favorite game) *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *Mother 3 *Super Smash Bros. Brawl Portal-Kombat*Sysop* hie!The one and only, Peanut64. You do good work with the notes for fanon enemies! At the rate that you are editing you'll make sysop very soon. If you want to see the prerequisites for become a sysop click on the User Rights Requests button on the left side of your screen or go here. Keep on editing!! Congratulations, you have made the 300th article on Pikcanon-NOT!! For this you get free cookies!! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) I know that it is currently impossible to turn 2D sprites into a 3D object. The key word, though, in currently. Maybe in five years it will by possible and maybe it will never be possible. The point is that there is a chance in the future that it will be possible to change 2D sprites into 3D objects. And if that happens, I will be one of the first people to do that. Also please remember to sign your name using four tildes(~) very time you post, especially on talk pages. I'll keep that in mind --Yoshord 04:12, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Here is the Map I think I should make maps for these areas... starting with The Portal, since it's so simple. How do you make a map again??? Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I'll get around to making these maps eventually. I don't think I'll make any for caves, though. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Hey The one and only, Peanut64. I want to know what your youtube account. Mine is ThePikminJuggler64. A Lesson in Templating Sorry I haven't got back to you, but here is how I make my templates. Enemy and Boss Templates You must decide what kind of template you want to make and find one to copy from. For example, if you wanted to make a template for bosses you should copy the "Bosses" template and make changes to the links and color of template.If you wanted to make a template for enemies you should copy and change the "Enemies" template. Ordering Templates For templates that order things, like the "Spoiler" templates, you first must decide want you are going to order. If you are ordering spoilers you would have to make two different templates, on to signifiy the beginning of a spoiler and one to signify the end of a spoiler. Then you must decide what it would say to tell people that a spoiler is coming up or that the spoiler has passed. Misc. Templates For other kinds of templates you must decide what they will do. For example the "Writer's Block" template tells people that the idea presented before this template is not completed. They you must decide what the template will say. I hope you had your question answered and if you have more questions feel free to ask me. Welcome Back It's been a while, hasn't it? There have been a lot of changes since you went AWOL. We reached our goal of 1000 articles, Peanut changed the skin, Wikia staff members installed a MediaWiki extension that allows oggs to be played in a page, and many more. I am looking forward to seeing what you have in store for us in your fanon game and how you will help us in the future!